fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Mouse: Shopping Avenger/Outer Space Mission
Minnie and Daisy approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Minnie said to Daisy, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Minnie's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Mickey was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Mickey?" "Bad news, Minnie." Mickey told her. He found that something was going awry in space and in Peru. "The space agency's missing a shuttle, and Peru just reported the sun's gone total blackout!" "Blot and Ma." Minnie interpreted the situation. "When do I leave? "As soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first." Mickey replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a space jetpack, a heavy astronaut's suit, and an astronaut's helmet. "Good luck with the shopping!" Minnie quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Daisy followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and landed on top of another shelf that held what looked like a dirndl. "No!" Daisy called out quickly. Minnie lept onto the next one and quickly grabbed what looked like the astronaut's helmet. "Go, Minnie, go!" As Daisy marked the box next to the helmet drawing with a check, Minnie jumped off and landed on her feet on the floor. She ran up to another shelf and picked up the jetpack. "You're doing it, Minnie!" Daisy cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a football helmet. "Pull it together, Minnie!" Daisy said, marking a check in the box near the jetpack drawing. Minnie remembered the football helmet wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy silver and white space suit nearby. "That's it!" Daisy said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the space suit drawing. "Hooray!" Daisy cheered. "Next stop, Outer Space!" They paid for the gear they got for Minnie, and thankfully, Daisy had her own that was pretty much like Minnie's. They geared up and set off for Outer Space. There, Blot and Ma stood in their shuttle on the moon, a space mirror nearby. Blot pressed a button on his remote, and the space mirror turned, darkening the Earth and the Moon as a ray of light bounced off the mirror and onto the Moon. Blot and Ma's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Minnie standing there, in the space suit, helmet, and jetpack, smirking. "Minnie Mouse!" shouted Blot. "What are you doing here?" "Breaking up your party, Blot." said Minnie, smiling." "You know how my feelings get hurt when you don't invite me to these deep space freak fests." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Blot and Ma in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Minnie smashing the space mirror, bringing the sun back to light on Peru and so that the shuttle can go back to the Space Agency. THE DISNEYVILLE DAILY NEWS -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- MINNIE SHINES IN OUTER SPACE! Spacey Super-Villains Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions